


Full Moon Brothers

by Nathasha_18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, aggressive!harry, but i ship larry, cute!louis, half brothers!larry, i'll add more later, idk what to add, lilo best friends, louis/luke friendship, niall used to date louis, older!harry, sort of like teen wolf and sort of like one tree hill, younger!louis, zarry!best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers By Birth....Enemies By Choice....</p><p> </p><p>Harry Styles-Tomlinson and Louis Tomlinson are step-brothers, being the eldest of the two Harry had always hated his one year younger step-brother Louis, Harry is dark, mysterious, scary, Louis is shy, cute, adorable and sweet, <br/>there are only Two things which are common to these two,</p><p>1. Basket-ball<br/>2. Des Tomlinson, who is the father of both boys...</p><p>Harry likes to tortue Louis in school, but one day when Harry's friends takes things far by getting Louis and Harry lost in the woods, someone gets bitten by something....</p><p>after a dreadful incident Harry starts to change....He becomes protective and possessive over Louis....</p><p>but above all.....</p><p>Harry's in love with the person who he thought he hates the most....</p><p>Through blood, war, violence and love, will Harry be able to Protect Louis and make him his???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N : New Story guys!, i had this in my mind for a long time but didn't have time to finish it up, this is very looooooooooooooosely based on One Tree Hill and Teen Wolf, more like a collaboration or something :) hope you like it, Happy Reading guys...

“Hey Princess,”

A loud noise of laughter filled his ears as Louis was completely taken aback by the two hands which were tight on his tiny waist causing him to almost let out a scream when he realized it was none other than the famous Harry Styles and his jerk-ish friends. Louis already knew the drill, quickly batting away the rough hands on his waist Louis sent them all a glare..

“What are you doing here?”

Louis questioned Harry, looking directly at his hazel green eyes, blue eyes filled with annoyance while the green were filled with anger. While Louis was too busy glaring at Harry he once again felt two hands creeping up his waist causing him to flinch…

“Josh let him be…this is not the correct place or the time.”

A rough voice filled the air and Josh dropped his hands and stepped infront of the bar, standing next to Harry, the curly haired boy looked deep in to Louis’ face as if trying to figure out what he was thinking, Louis had his eyes closed and Harry knew that look, Louis was trying to calm himself. Smirking at a very confused Louis, Harry sat down on a bar stool along with his friends.

“What do you wa-….what can I get you?”

“Get me a G&T and six beers……loser”

 

Louis was used to this kind of things, but never the one to fight back.

 

Louis Tomlinson was 18, a calm, innocent son of Johanna Tomlinson and sitting in front of him was the famous Harry Tomlinson, son of Des Tomlinson and Anne Styles. The most fascinating fact about these two is that there are only two things they have in common, namely Des Tomlinson and basket-ball. Speaking of which, Louis and Harry are step-brothers. When Anne was pregnant with their child Des left her and married Johanna who then got pregnant with Louis, but after one unfortunate fight Des left her and found his way back to Anne. Louis was born one year after Harry was born. Right after Harry got to know that Louis was his step-brother, hatred planted itself in the older boy deciding to hate his younger step-brother for the rest of his life. Louis however did not take things out of hand like Harry did, he was always calm and always did bear up with Harry’s nasty pranks. Harry on the other hand loved to pull pranks on Louis, Harry being the captain of the School Basket-ball Team didn’t exactly help the whole “hatred” thing either, but on the brighter side, only Harry and his three other friends were allowed to mess with Louis. If he saw or find out that some other person had mess with Louis that particular person would come to school with a broken nose or a black eye next day. Because even though Harry hated Louis, there was this teeny tiny small voice inside of him which compelled him to do stuff he didn’t even want to do, be protective over Louis, be possessive over him…..just a little bit though…

That’s the exact voice that forced the older boy to look up from his drink and let his eyes fall on Jackson, Captain of the footie team, who had his hand wrapped tightly around Louis’ thin wrists, trying to pull him closer, Harry made to stand up when Liam, Louis’ best friend made his way over to Louis and pushed Jackson away from him, when Louis made his way back to his place behind the bar Harry instantly knew that something happened while he was lost in his thoughts.

 

“What happened?”

Harry put a question mark in front of Louis’ face just when the younger boy thought that Harry haven’t seen anything but he did notice because of the way Louis’ hands were shaking violently while mixing a drink, spilling its contents all over his white shirt. Louis groaned and excused himself so he could change into something else. Harry didn’t missed the way how Jackson stood up after Louis and walked behind him. He just shrugged it off because nothing would happen to Louis yeah?

 

Louis was gone for too long….. something was wrong, something didn’t feel right, Harry stood up claiming that he was taking the bathroom and soon found Liam, who usually was dead pissed with him, but now got extremely alarmed after knowing that Louis was followed by the worst person he can ever think of….

Liam rushed from the bar, running off to the staff room with Harry behind him. Liam stopped dead in his tracks when they heard a loud “thud” from the staff room and a barely managed scream. The other boy leapt forward and threw the door open to reveal a almost naked Louis down to his black boxers, whose lip was bleeding, with tears streaming down his face, and his wrists were being held about his head by a very terrified Jackson, well he should be scared because if looks could kill, he’d already be dead. Harry ran towards the couple and threw Jackson away from the bruised boy giving Liam enough time to get to Louis who was crumpled to the floor curled up in a tiny tight protective ball. After about ten or twenty minutes Liam was able to calm the younger boy but he did not move from his place on the floor. No one knew what happened to Jackson but they had a better idea when they saw Harry’s bloodied and bruised knuckles. He knelt before the shaking boy and frowned when he whimpered and tried to get away from him.., ignoring his weak, fearful attempts Harry draped his jacket around Louis’ visible shoulders.

 

“c’mon, get up. You’re going home.”

 

Shaking his head Louis Stood up almost falling back to the ground if not for Harry’s strong arms.

 

“you can’t even stand Louis, so for the love of the freakin’ god, Get. Up and let me take you home”

 

Louis knew there was no point in arguing with Harry because he always got what he wants….

 

“o..ok”

 

The ride to Louis’ house was quiet… Harry was gripping the steering wheel while Zayn was trying his best to calm him down. Liam and Louis were in the back seat, with the younger boy resting his head on the window with Liam holding his hand tightly…

“Lou…we’re here…”

 

A nervous Liam thanked Zayn and before he could thank the other boy, he was out of the car and getting Louis out of the car, knowing that Harry wouldn’t go anywhere without handing Louis to Jay Liam and Zayn both stepped out of the car and ran behind Harry who now was knocking on the door holding a limp younger step-brother in his hands…

 

Johanna was in the kitchen sitting with Mark, Des’ older brother. She was not worried about her son because she always knew that he would be coming home late after his shift back at the bar. What she wasn’t expecting was to someone to come and knock on their door. Being Louis’ father figure for years, Mark went ahead and opened the door to reveal a bruised Louis being tightly held by Harry and their two best friends behind them.

 

“JAY!!”

Mark screamed making her appear in the hall way in seconds. Shocked to see her son in such a state she ran towards the older boy and took her son out of his hold…

“Oh god! What happened hun?”

“Jay…”

 

It was Liam who spoke this time coming in front of her and putting his hands on his bruised best friend’s shoulder,..

“I’ll….I’ll take him to his room, he has gone through enough for the day”

Nodding at him Johanna stepped aside letting the two boys go upstairs and then they turned to Harry…..

“What happened?”

“it’s…uh… it was a jock, no I mean the…the captain of the football team, he was just messing with Louis…”

“MESSING with him? Harry! What part of a bloodied lip and a bruised body has to do with messing?’

“Just be grateful that I bought him home without leaving him there and no, I don’t need to answer any of your questions.. ”

And with that Harry dragged Zayn away with him, within five more minutes there was no trail of Harry or his car…

 

Jay was in tears after Liam explained what had happened at the bar.. they were sitting on Louis’ bed with Mark running his hand soothingly across Louis’ soft hair, who has fallen into a deep sleep… Mark decided not to let Louis go back into that place ever again, he could feed Louis and Johanna and protect them until Louis was going to graduate and get a real job…

 

The following morning Louis found himself in an awkward position, because now he was getting ready to go to school and was sitting in the kitchen ready for a talk with his mum, uncle and his best friend….

 

“Louis…”

Mark began…..

 

“Yes..”

“You won’t be going back to work in that bar…”

 

Louis’ head shot up along with his body from the table, wide eyed….

 

“but….but, Mark, I need that job i-”

“No, Louis…I said you are not going back to that job and that’s it…do you have any idea how scared we got after seeing you that way yesterday night?”

“your mother and me decided that you will not go for a job, until you graduate I will take up a job somewhere,”

“But Mark, you’ve done enough for our family don’t you think? Me and mum can’t keep troubling you…”

“Louis, you are 18, you still have your studies to finish, first finish that and then we will see about you and your mum being trouble..”

 

Louis knew he was no where close to winning this argument found himself nodding at his uncle bringing a smile to his mother’s face…

 

“now, can’t have you being late for school now can we?... shoo shoo off you go!”

Johanna placed a loving kiss on her son’s cheek getting one in return…

 

“BOOOOO BEARRRRRRRRR”

A loud, cheerful noise filled the house and a blue eyed blond came running supporting a huge grin….

But his smile instantly fell when he saw Louis’ bruised face…

“Lou, what happened?”

Louis sighed and gave Niall a small peck on the lips before answering him,

“I’ll tell you on the way to school Ni, c’mon I don’t want to be late…”

“Bye mum, Mark”

“see you in the evening Jay, bye Mark”

 

Louis had explained everything to Niall who was almost throwing a tantrum or going to punch someone…Louis wouldn’t have calmed him down if it wasn’t for Liam who kept giving him disapproving looks…

Niall Horan was Louis’ and Liam’s childhood bestfriend who later became Louis’ boyfriend, ever since they came out, people were happy for them, their friends, teachers and family even, but the only person who did not like their sweet relationship was none other than Harry Styles himself… even though he didn’t exactly know why….

 

When they were in the school Louis found himself being wrapped protectively in Niall’s strong arms….the younger one of the two could feel the pair of eyes that were burning holes behind him but he did not dare to turn around and look who it was, because he knew who it would be, 

“Lou..”

 

He was broken away from his thoughts when they came to a stop in front of his class, Niall kissed him on the lips and bid him good bye and went to his own class, to Louis’ disadvantage neither Harry, Zayn, Liam nor Niall was in his classes because he was younger than them….

Before he could open the door to the class room he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind making him yelp in fear but stopped struggling once he knew who it was…

Harry..

Louis was thrown into an empty classroom and turned around to face an angry Harry…

The younger boy took a step back while Harry matched each step by stepping in front, older boy of the two cornered Louis into the wall…

 

“thought I told you to quit dating Horan.”

Now that took Louis’ off-guard, he was going to get angry if Harry continued this talk but he never would show his anger…especially to Harry, he was scared of the older boy…

“w-why should I st-stop dating h-him?”

Louis mentally slapped himself for doing that….

He felt Harry gripping his chin forcing him to look up,

“wanna know why? Because you are mine, you belong to me, ”

This was the first time Louis heard Harry saying something like that, god! This was his older brother! In a way..

“if I ever see you kissing that faggot in front of me, I swear to god I will kill that piece of shit right in front of your eyes, and lock you up somewhere only I can have you, if I ever see you talking to that guy or looking at that guy, let me tell you,..you won’t be a virgin too long, now, who do you belong to?”

“y-you”

Louis answered few tears slipping him..

“Good, now keep it that way, no kissing him, no touching him, no seeing him, oh and if you tell this to anybody, you won’t see sunlight for a long time…”

With that Harry patted Louis’ cheek and walked away leaving a confused, teary eyed younger boy in an empty class room….

 

What has he gotten himself into!!!

 

 

A/N : good? leave me your thoughts, :)


	2. Chapter 2

you are mine,

you belong to me

I will kill that piece of shit right in front of your eyes, and lock you up somewhere only I can have you…

 

Those words which his older brother said kept ringing in his ear like a prayer….

 

You’re m-

 

LOUIS!!

Liam’s loud voice broke him out of his trance and Louis knew that voice not good…. Well nothing was happening in a good way these days anything that was related to him, first he was almost molested by their fucking football team captain, then he was banned from going to his job ever again and finally his kind-of-older brother wanted him to break up with his boyfriend because Harry clearly thought Louis belonged to him, and now he was about to get told off by his best friend.

Just what a great day he was having…..

 

“What is it Liam?”

Louis asked his best friend tiredly because honestly he felt like he had ran a marathon across the whole country, and apart from that he could feel Harry’s angry eyes boring into his back….wheather it was good or not Louis chose to ignore whatever Harry did after he almost scared him to death by trying to claim him..

 

“Hey, Lou, you know you can tell me if anything’s wrong right? I’m always here for you yeah?”

“I know that Li, it’s just that I’ve been thinking about the whole incident last night an-”

“eh Lou that should be the least of your problems right now mate.”

 

Liam looked very, very panicked, which obviously meant trouble

“Li, what’s wrong? Li?? Liam? LIAM!”

 

At Louis’ high pitched screams they could see a group of students who were passing by turning their heads at them, Louis’cheeks tinted a bright red…

“Zayn’s coming towards you”

 

Even before Louis could comprehend what his best friend had just said he felt a rather large hand falling heavily onto his shoulder, he froze immediately while the grip on his shoulder tightened he knew Zayn meant business.

 

Liam watched as Zayn bent down into an equal level as Louis’ seated figure….

 

“Harry wants you to meet him in the basket-ball court darling, ”

 

Oh shit! That was not good….not even in the slightest…,

 

“w-why?”

Louis asked without turning around…he knew what the consequences would be if he didn’t go but he didn’t have any other choice did he?

 

“you better stop asking question and get the fuck up and march that tight ass into the basket-ball court babe…if you don’t want me to put you over my shoulder and take you there by myself yeah?”

That was all that took Louis to get up from his spot and step away from the bench and run to the basket-ball court…

 

When he got there he was met with at least 16 people laughing as loud as they can…oh god, ok so may be Harry wanted to talk to him but he wasn’t going to talk to him when he was crowded by his best friends,

Louis slowly backed up trying to go unnoticed but alas! His bad…Louis almost let out a scream when he felt him being yanked into a tight grip of two very strong arms, he was suddenly being wrapped in a warm surrounding with those muscular arms holding him….muscular arms?

His eyes shot open to see Harry’s tattoos being very visible in his arms, he almost let out a sigh of relief…almost.

 

“where do you think you’re going baby?”

 

The younger one was going to have a heart attack very soon if Harry didn’t stop that…

When he didn’t answer the grip on his waist became unbelievably tight, he let out a small gasp,

“either you can answer or I’ll get my answer by putting you over my lap sweetie, wouldn’t want that to happen now do we?”

 

“Ha-Harry p-please let g-go, it h-hurts…”

“does it hurt baby? Huh? Does it hurt so much when I do this?”

Just as he finished his sentence Louis felt a hand roaming around his stomach underneath his shirt making him squirm, no one has ever touched him sexually before, not even his boyfriend Niall, 

Louis was not into sexual stuff, not yet at least…

 

A harsh smack to his bum brought him back to earth where he was still stuck in Harry’s arms,

He heard someone yelling “Hazza’s getting all hot shit with the baby brother!!”

Louis honestly felt ashamed, like he wanted to die out of his shame, but he knew Harry wouldn’t allow his death,

 

Suddenly he was turned around by Harry’s strong arm to face the demon himself..

“listen baby, you and me, we’re going to a little walk in the forest, just us, call your mum and tell her that you’ll be busy doing something…NOW!”

He didn’t need to raise his voice once again as Louis was taking his phone out and talking to his mother already,

“hey mum, what? No no I’m fine, listen mum, I’ll be a little late yeah? Have got a little……….assessment I need to work on, yeah, yeah, so don’t wait up yeah, you and Mark go, have fun, bye, Love you mum”

 

Finishing his phone call Louis turned to Harry with a question mark on his face,

“Where are we going?”

“somewhere we can have peace so we can talk or I can show who you belong to”

 

Louis froze for a moment before shaking off the creepy feeling running through his body…as the brothers were getting off the school premises none of them were of the six people who were watching them silently before starting to follow them….

 

 

After about a half and a hour the two boys were walking among the green trees, well you can’t exactly describe that as walking though seeing as Harry was dragging the reluctant younger man forcefully..

 

“Harry please, will you at least tell me what we’re doing here?”

With a sharp turn suddenly Harry was facing him, his hand still gripping the small hand tightly,

“I will take you anywhere I want baby, because you know, you’re mine..”

And with that Harry was taking off again before hearing a voice behind them,

 

“well, well, well, isn’t it the infamous Harry Styles dragging the little beauty through the forest huh?”

Both the boys froze because shit! They could identify that voice anywhere,

 

Jackson

 

Turning around Harry was faced with Jackson and his five other friends, all of them eyeing his younger brother like a piece of meat,

“what do you want Jackson?”

Harry questioned, irritation clear in his voice…

 

“so you will give us what we want then?”

He got nothing as an answer,

Harry was waiting them to answer him,

 

“we want Louis”

That made the older brother’s blood go cold…

“WHAT?”

“we want Louis, all six of us, so we can take turns in fucking that beautiful little body of his,”

 

Harry felt Louis starting to shake, his brotherly instincts coming to the front Harry pushed Louis behind him, hiding his little figure behind his larger body,

“what? So you seriously think that just because you hide him behind you we’ll stop? ”

 

“Just fuck off Jackson, he’s my brother, leave him alone”

 

“watch me Styles”

 

Three came forward one of them throwing a stiff punch to Harry’s face, the other two grabbing his arms while he was distracted, leaving Louis unprotected,

“HAR-“

Louis’ high pitched scream was cut off when a harsh, very harsh slap was delivered into the right side of his face causing him to fall to the mud covered ground clutching the side of his face,

A hand shot out yanking his head up from his soft, silky hair.. forced to look up he was met with one of Jackson’s friends holding a knife against his brother’s throat,

Harry was watching him with wide eyes ..

 

“you scream that knife will just slip and will be slicing his fucking throat got it?”

Without waiting for an answer he continued speaking…

“now he can watch as me and my friends fucking ruin you, you have such a nice body don’t you baby? Huh? Such a nice body for a such a pretty little slut…”

Within seconds Louis was openly crying with the upper half of his body naked, his lips were bruised and swollen from all the rough biting and kissing, all his friends took turns in kissing his pink little lips…

Louis was feeling disgusting…..

 

Jackson was in the process of unbuttoning his jeans when his hands suddenly froze seeing something behind him…

It was a dog…

A fucking dog who was too large to be a dog….

Oh fuck! Jackson was cursing out loud,

Louis didn’t show any emotion as he just layed down allowing Jackson to do anything he wanted but then all of a sudden Jackson was scrambling backwards…

“oh fucking shit lads! It’s here…run…RUN!!!!”

 

Jackson and his minions were running back without even looking at Louis and Harry,

 

The two were in very different states…

Louis was laying on the ground, fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks…

Harry on the other hand was staring at the big, brown thing few feets behind Louis…..it was a dog…

But no, it was….a….

a… a wolf?

Just as he expected the said wolf growled and started running towards the motionless body of his brother…

Letting out a harsh yell of “LOUIS!!” Harry ran to the front just in time to prevent the wolf from biting his brother but unfortunately he felt a sharp pain ripping through his body….a pain like no other….

 

It bit him….

IT FUCKING BIT HIM!!

 

The brown fur was the last thing he saw before darkness engulfed his vision……

Louis was the last thing on his mind before he blacked out….

 

Zayn’s voice was the last thing he heard before everything went black…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	3. chapter 3

hi hi hi wonderful people!!!! having a good day? i'm so happy that i finally got the chance to update after such a long wait but i hope this is worth the wait!

i love you guys! <3

happy reading!!

Darkness was everywhere, nothing could be seen with a thick layer of mist covering every corner..... that was all he could see...all he could feel... but somewhere far away in his mind he heard a name being chanted...

"Harry.... harry wake up..haz wake up mate.."

it was starting to get annoying because the voice won't stop and it was disturbing his sleep... but then again he was never the one to let go of an opportunity,.so his urge to see past the darkness became prominent more than anything else.

forcing his eyes to open, he came into contact with a bright harsh light instead of the nerve wrecking darkness ...

zayn stood there, next to him with a worried expression on his face which made him realise that something was wrong...

''oh sweet baby jesus! you're awake!! BEN!!! GET DR. ZIMMENS AND A GLASS OF WATER!!!"

OK now that was.confusing... what was wrong.with him? just as he thought that a sudden pain was ripping his insides,

letting out a small whimper harry quickly shot out a hand to touch the spot but another hand gripped his before he could touch,

''don't haz, don't touch it, leave it that way and the pain will go away soon''

zayn's voice held reassuarence and some sort of a comfort, and as harry closed his eyes in pain, the said pain immidieatly disappeared when the previous event rushed back in to his mind, taking louis to the forest, jackson, getting bitten? LOUIS!!

harry quickly moved his head around and studied his surroundings, he could tell that he was in a hospital, before he could do anymore observations another voice pipped in,

''oh good lord he's awake! hello harry, my name is Dr. Zimmens, if we can get you to sit up a bit,.."

and then there were hands helping him up... jesus! what happened to his voice...where did it go??

"w...wat...wa.tr"

''oh yes yes, water...BEN GET THAT WATER IN HERE!! NOW"

within minutes a glass of water was being pressed against his lips.. the feeling of the comforting liquid felt like heven to him..

"right... now that its done, harry can you try and tell me what happened? take all the time you need yeah?''

as he repeated the previous events infront of zayn and Dr. Zimmens all he could think about was louis....

after what seemed like many hours, he was finally free to go and he was walking down the hallway with zayn, harry stopped suddenly causing zayn to crash into him,

"what the hell haz? give a man a warning next time will ya?"

"i want to see louis, where's louis?" harry said without answering his previous question,

"i knew you were gonna be like this... well, not like i can change your mind about it anyway, c'mon then, let's get this over with"

after driving for louis' house which could only be described as slow and painful, finally the two boys stood infront of the tomlinson household, harry lifted his hand ready to knock but he was hesitating,

what would he say to jay?

or Mark if they ask the reason he came,

but then again, louis was HIS younger brother, after knocking for about two minutes, the door finally opened to be greeted with a boy that they had seen in school,

the boy had blond hair, blue eyes and a breath takingly attractive lip.ring decorating his bottom lip,

"um.. h-hi?... w-who are you looking for?''

before harry could say anything,.zayn moved past him while roaming his eyes on the blue eyed boy,

"luke hemmings. what a surprise to see you here..... i suppose your brother is here as well?''

unable to answer the boy just nodded his head,

"where's louis?"

harry found himself asking rather harshly,

"he's upstairs...in his room... wh-"

before he could finish the sentense harry ran past him, running to louis' room with the other two boys right on their heels behind him, but when they got there, the sight before him angered him so much that he almost took it out on the boy next to him, which also happened to be luke, letting out a small whimper, luke hastily alerted the other boys in the room surprising louis, niall and liam. louis was lying on the bed with his head on niall's chest, niall sat next to louis, with his arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy. liam sat on the chair, appearently he had been typing away in louis' laptop before they were interrupted, upon seeing harry's entrance louis' eyes almost popped out while he scrambled to gey away from niall, but the blue eyed boy just tightned his grip,

liam stood up,

"what are you doing here?? haven't you done enough already? what more do you wa-"

"Liam"

a dangerously calm voice cut him off, niall stood next to him eyeing harry carefully,

''no one wants to talk to you styles, this is not your house to barge in, what do you want?"  
niall asked with the same tone but with rage hidden behind...

any other time harry would have gladly punched him in the face because no one spoke to Harry Styles like that, but now? there was something different with the irish boy, an authoritive aura was surrounding him, but, harry decided that he would not take anyone's shit anymore,

"i'm not here to make love to you horan, so shut it, i'm here to talk to louis"

he declared with a tone of authority in his voice,

"he doesn't have anything to talk with you, leave....now"

"oh yeah? what are you gonna do about it? call the cops?" harry came back with a smirk on his face,

"don't underestimate me Styles, i'm not who you think i am..." the dark look on Niall's face was clearly noticable even though Louis missed it,

before any other words could be exchanged, Zayn stepped in,

"Louis, do you want to talk to Harry or not?"

A small NO dropped out from Louis who had been clinging to Liam all this time,

Harry growled angrily,

"that was the wrong thing to fo Louis, keep what i said in mind" 

with that Harry fled from the room leaving his friend behind who was ogling Luke, but he was kicked out of his trance when he heard Harry yelling his name, shaking his head Zayn was turning to leave when Niall's deathly calm voice stopped him,

"Zayn, i don't care who you are or what you are capable of but don't think i didn't see the way you were eyeing my brother....stay away from him"

zayn turned, his brown eyes blazing with anger,

"you know what Horan, i will look at your brother anyway i want, see if there's anything you can do to stop me or to stop me from taking your brother....bye Luke, see you soon"

Luke stood frozen, did Zayn just said that? to his own brother? after Zayn left all the eyes in the room turned towards Niall who was literally shaking with anger, Niall's eyes locked with Luke, then the younger boy knew that he was in for a lecture,

"Luke, you know the rules,stay away from Zayn, he's nothing but trouble, i'm saying this because i care for you, you know i love you a lot, but there's a limit for my patience, if i ever see you talking to him, i swear to god i will end Malik and you won't even be in Doncaster anymore"

"but Niall, i don't like him, stop threatning me, i promise i'll stay away from him"

"good"

and with that Niall kissed the top of Louis' head and walked out of the room with Liam, leaving the two younger boys alone. Luke walked forward and sat next to Louis, cuddling him,

"you alright Lou?"

"i don't know Lukey, i honestly don't know, Niall's changed and so have Harry, you've seen how Niall's been acting this whole week after what happened in the forest, it's like he doesn't trust me anymore"

"nah...you know how he is, it'll be alright soon, why's every brother so possessive and protective Lou? it's annoying me.."

"not every brother's the same Luke," Louis thought to himself,

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was filled with people, sweaty bodies attached to each other, some making out, Harry stood up to go to the bar but before he could do so, a hand shot out and dragged him through the club.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAND!"

but the figure wouldn't stop until they were outside of the club, to his surprise, Zayn stood there and the person who had dragged him out,

jackson...

"Zayn! what the hell!"

"wait Haz, i need to tell you something and Jackson here is going to help me explain it to you, aren't you jackson?"

both of them could see that jackson was hesitating, almost as if he didn't want to open his mouth,

"Jackson"

"ugh! fine! look, first, i'm sorry for everything that happened the other day alright? i was a huge ass and i'm really sorry but who can resist louis? i mean he's got a great as--"

"finish that sentense and you won't be able to walk out of here with your limbs" 

Harry cut him off sharply,

"whatever man, now, straight to the point, are there any changes in your body?"

it was really starting to annoy Harry,

"who wouldn't have changes in their body?"

"No Styles! that's not what i meant, i meant like extra energy, sharp eye sight, things like that,"

How did Jackson know what was happening to him? Harry raised an eyebrow,

"how did you know about that?"

"that's not the answer to my question Styles, talk. changes"

"uh, y-yeah, sometimes i lose control around lou- a certain person"

"okay... is it a person you love?"

and Zayn decided to step in,

"more like a person he's lusting after,"

Jackson shook his head,

"can i see your wound?"

now harry was getting seriously suspicious, why would Jackson want to see his wound? nevertheless, he lifted his shirt and turned to his side, his lips leaving a soft hiss when fingers were prodding at his wound,

"what the hell, Zayn come see this." Jackson called,

"holy shit... is that...is that from an-"

"alpha?"

this was starting get ridiculous,and harry just wanted to go inside and have a beer and shag a brunett chick with blue eyes, so he pulled his shirt down,

"i love this whole 'let's make a foold out of harry' program but i have to go..."

"Harry, please trust me, this is serious"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, but Zayn was his best friend, so..

"Jackson we need to make sure"

"hey, i know a way to confirm! Do you have a blade Zayn?"

"uh.. let me check.... why do you need a blade?"

"i'm going to check if the bite is working"

"how?" 

both the teenagers shot answers and questions back and forth while Harry was frowing at both of them, suddenly he felt a searing pain ripping through his skin and before he knew it, he was screaming and withering in pain, looking down at his side when he saw a large gash and a bloody blade in Jackson's hand, harry saw red...

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

"shut it for a minute harry, Zayn look, it's healing"

surpised, Zayn quickly touched harry's wound only to see that the once bloodied gash was now beginning to be a thin line..

before he could say anything, the sound of a glass shattering caught their attention, the three of them looked up to see a set of petfified blue eyes staring right at harry's healing wound,

Louis' blinked twice and then suddenly his eyes rolled to his head, the younger boy falling to the gound,

Harry cursed under his breath and ran up to his fallen half brother taking his hand in harry's

"shit lou! open your eyes for me please please please!"

"HARRY! stop it! it's not gonna work, we have to take him home.....now"

and with that Harry carried Louis' bridal style and carried him towards Zayn's car,

"I'll drive" zayn spoke up

animatedly nodding his head Harry carefully placed Louis on the backseat before climbing in next to him

after about fifteen minutes of driving Louis hadn't woken up and then suddenly, he stirred, harry let out a relieved sigh while Zayn let out a curse,

suddenly Louis shot up, pushing at harry's chest,

"w-where are you taking me! "

"Lou.. Louis!! calm down! we're taking you home!"

at that Louis started thrashing around more...

"no no no! stop the car! Let me GO!! LET ME OUT! STOP THE BLOODY CAR!"

"Harry shut him up!!! for god's sake!"

Harry suddenly pulled louis to his chest and clamped a hand over his mouth and trying to stop louis from struggling,

Zayn threw him two belts and a tape giving him a look,

"shit" 

Harry thought but after a good twenty minutes he managed to tie the two belts around louis' hand with the tape thrown over his mouth, but the younger boy was still struggling with tears streaming down his face....

"bloody hell Zayn this is kidnapping!!"

zayn's only response was a growl,

"shut up harry!''

he snapped,

"get off, we can't take him home yet, we have to keep him quiet"

zayn got off the car and pulled a thrashing louis out, with a strong grip on his bicep, he dragged louis inside the house, stopping infront of a room, he signalled harry to open the door and pushed louis inside, the younger boy falling onto the bed from the hard push, and then locked the door, effectively blocking out louis' muffled screams..

"zayn we can't keep him here!! what the hell are we doing!''

"we have to haz, we have to make sure that he doesn't reveal the fact that you are turning to anyone.."

"turning? turning into what? a pedo who helped his best friend kidnap his own brother?? what the hell dude!!"

zayn took a deep breath 'this won't be pretty' he thought to himself..

"a warewolf"

"huh?"

"a warewolf harry, that bite you got, it's going to change you, it--"

"a-a what? "

" you're turning into a warewolf.. all those myths you heard when you were younger, everything's true...."

true but what happens after that is going to be hell,

everything will change, may be for good or may be for worse.... Zayn thought...

hello wonderful, lovely, sexy , dashing people!!! I'M BACK!!! im so so sorry for the long wait! but hey, i got some new ideas ;) soooo.hope you guys enjoyed.it! see ya soon!

 

i love you all!!

Nathashaxx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Honestly hope someone will like this book :)  
> All the love xoxo

Harry P.O.V

 

"you are turning into a werewolf"

 

What?

 

Has he gone nuts?? He knows perfectly well that I don't believe in these craps, and yet, here we are,

 

"Zayn are you high?? You said you quit!"

 

I rarely fought with Zayn for he was like a brother to me, but now i know he's high, 

He has to be...

   
Right?

 

"Harry look, i know this is confusing b-"

 

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS CONFUSING! FIRST I GET BITTEN BY SOMETNING AND THEN YOU! MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND MADE JACKSON FREAKING STAB ME AND MADE ME KIDNAP MY BROTHER!!!   
Zayn we can't keep him here! You know about his mother.. if she finds out that I hurt her son, I’m done for"

 

"Haz, look, all I’m saying is that we really need to keep him quiet, you don't understand, there is a lot of risks in letting him go"

 

I'm so going to hell for this,

 

"Alright, fine, for how long are you planning to hide him? Until he die??''

This is going downhill hard and fast,

 

"No Haz, I won't let anything hurt him, alright? Now forget that he is here, I need to take you to Maura"

 

                            

Zayn dragged me away from the door which held Louis, I couldn't help but give a final glance towards the door...  
God i hope this gets solved soon...

 

“Maura!”

Zayn yelled as he dragged Harry through the large wooden doors, the house looked like a mansion and Harry wondered what they were doing in a replica of a mansion ,

Another door opened and a middle aged woman stepped out, her blue eyes wide, when she saw Zayn  though her eyes softened,

“Zayn, love what’s the matter? Any new wounds for me to cure?”

Zayn grinned at her, unable to hide his enthusiasm , Maura was a lovely woman, she treated Zayn like her own son, there were few rumors that she had  two sons; one of them his age and the other one, a year younger, but no one had seen the Alpha’s sons so far,

“nah… didn’t do anything stupid this week, didn’t even go hunting”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, his best friend was into hunting?

“oh deary, what is it this time then? Oh! Won’t you introduce your friend to me love?”

“yeah was about to, Maura, meet Harry, Harry meet Maura, Harry’s my best friend and I came to talk to you about him,”

Harry shook hands with the blonde haired woman, presenting her with one of his charming smiles,

Those eyes….  
he felt like he had seen those eyes somewhere before, without another thought, Zayn dragged him over to the couch and started pacing infront of  him,

“I don’t know if this is important but I should tell you, Harry was bitten three days before,”

Harry wondered why being bitten by some huge dog was so serious, but he wasn’t sure of anything right now,

“bitten? Oh god, you mean ‘he’ is the one who was bitten in the woods ?”

Maura’s eyes were almost frantic,   
Zayn nodded along before he froze in his spot,

“how-how do you know that someone was bitten?”

Maura spoke with an uneasy smile,

“Betas Zayn, and I hope you already know that it was an alpha? ”

By that time, Harry had had enough with listening people blabbering about mythical crap,

“excuse me, but will someone tell me what’s the big deal here? Or just explain what’s going on?”

Zayn nodded towards Maura who took  a deep breath,

“I will explain it to you from the beginning, but under one condition ,there will be no questions until I finish talking got it?”

She waited until Harry nodded his head.

“werewolves or lycanthropes goes a long way, many of them have the ability to shape shift into a full wolf or as you say, a werecayote or, a therianthropic hybrid wolf like creature. We are also known as the children of the moon. most of them are born werewolves but sometimes it depends on their family line, but on a rare occasion you can turn a human into a werewolf by scratch, as I said, the chances are very rare since the claws need to go deep enough if you want to turn someone. Unlike scratching, you can get turned by biting, but only the bite of an alpha can turn you, it either kills you or it turns you, which in your case, worked out pretty well,”

Harry’s head was spinning and he was glued to his spot, eyes ready to pop out,

“okay…. So how do you like, turn it back?”

Maura gave out a small chuckle,

“you can’t turn it back love, but before we panic may I see your wound?”

Harry numbly nodded, slowly lifting his shirt, Maura took a few minutes to inspect his bitten mark, before placing her hand on top of Harry’s shoulder,

“I think we need Bobby’s help, but he’s not in the country at the moment, and I can’t present my son either, it isn’t time yet, so, for now, our best option is to keep this quiet for a while, but this might mean trouble, if you know what I mean?”

Harry wanted to laugh… or cry… or both, he wasn’t sure, all this information was too much and too new to him,

“what do you mean?”

“to the extent of my knowledge, I’ve not seen an alpha in Cheshire apart from Bobby of course, and I know it wasn’t Bobby who bit you, so, it means, there’s another alpha, we need to find who it is, but for now, if you have any questions, you can ask Zayn,”

Zayn…

At the mention of his name, Harry’s head snapped up and suddenly Zayn was  roughly pushed against the hard wall, Harry heard Maura’s panicked cried but he honestly couldn’t care less right now,

“you traitor! I thought you  were my best friend! You lied to me about everything!”

and within minutes  Harry found himself on the ground with Zayn on top of him, straddling his waist,

“I am your best friend! I didn’t tell you anything because I was afraid how you’d react! You can’t blame me for that! I-I’m sorry!”

Harry huffed, pushing Zayn away from him and walking towards the door, Zayn shot an apologetic smile towards Maura and took off running after Harry,

“Harry wait! Look I am sorry alright? I really am but we need to go and deal with Louis, c’mon you and me can fight later”

The car held an uncomfortable silence before Harry cleared his throat,

“are there anything else I should know about the whole werewolf ordeal?”

Zayn smiled lightly, Harry might act like he didn’t like it but he was sure that the taller boy would learn to embrace his gift as time went by,

“there are so many things you need to know Haz, but we’ll start with what we can do,”

“what do you mean what we can do?”

“we have…. Let’s just say abilities, you might not notice them yet but once the full moon comes through you’ll see the difference, werewolves has heightened senses, like we can smell  and see far better than any ordinary human, and then there’s healing,”

“healing? What? Like we don’t get hurt at all?”

“not exactly, we have accelerated healing but we can’t heal from all the injuries , some deadly, some not. You’ll experience enhanced agility and strength, as in we are way more faster than humans in every way, jumping, climbing, running and reacting faster than them. Something good about us is that we also can absorb and alleviate pain from other people, in some cases completely healing them, there’s something that only Alpha’s can do, well, it’s mostly done by Alpha’s and it needs a lot of practice, ”

“what? What the hell is that?”

“Memory transference,”

“Memory what?”

“transference, memory transference, warewolves can give or take memories by inserting claws into nape of someone’s neck, it also sometimes allows direct mind-to-mind communication, but it’s very dangerous ”

“dangerous, what’s dangerous in that? ”

“like I said, it needs a lot of practice, one slip and you could paralyze somebody…… or kill’em ”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, but his face turned into a frown when something slipped into his mind,

“wait, Maura said something about me being bitten by an Alpha, what the hell is an Alpha?”

Zayn let out a small chuckle and continued to talk,

“there are three rankings when you are a werewolf, Alpha, Beta and Omega, an Alpha’s bite can turn a human into a werewolf. The bite usually only has two outcomes, transformation or death”

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question when he saw Zayn’s eyes almost bulging out of his head, turning his head, Harry’s stomach dropped when he saw the front door of Zayn’s house being wide open, Zayn swore loudly and jumped out of the car, racing into the house, Harry hot on his heels,

“shit!”

When they got inside the house, everything was the same way as they let them except the room which they had locked Louis in was opened,  
zayn cursed again as they walked into the room,

“oh shit! Oh fuck how the hell did he escape? Harry we’re dead! What are we going to do! No don’t answer that!”

Just as Harry lifted his hand in an attempt to calm Zayn when he stepped on something,

“Zee, look, it’s a… student ID Card? ”

Upon seeing the name in the card , Harry sent a sickly sweet smile towards Zayn who returned it before looking back at the card,

“looks like you’re in for a treat Malik”

“you got that right mate…..  watch your back baby Horan”

 

Next morning Zayn’s eyes were clouded with unsaid anger as he stood next to Harry awaiting the arrival of a certain person,   
then they spotted them, Niall was walking in with Liam and Luke. Niall was engaged in a conversation with Liam as Luke trailed behind them a bit hesitant, a smirk appeared on Zayn’s face as a frown graced Harry’s face,

Zayn racked his eyes over the younger boy as Luke’s eyes met his, instantly Luke’s expression changed from hesitant to horrified but didn’t do anything to alert his brother,

Averting his eyes away, Zayn watched as Luke mumbled something to Niall before walking towards the opposite direction.

Harry nudged Zayn, pointing in the direction where Luke disappeared into, Zayn turned to face Harry,

“go find Louis, if possible don’t let him out of your sight. I’m going to deal with little Horan if  you don’t mind.”

Smiling wickedly, Harry nodded before going towards the junior classrooms while Zayn followed Luke

Just as he made a turn, he spotted two heads, one blonde and the other with fluffy brown hair.

“ah… two birds with one stone then”

Zayn thought to himself as he took out his phone and texted Harry,

To : HS

“come to C block both r here. asap”

From : HS

“on it”

                                                                        ---

 

Zayn stood still for a moment, admiring Luke’s features, the boy looked so innocent that made Zayn a tad bit guilty for wanting to claim him

“ya know, creeping up like that is pretty scary mate”

The voice had him jumping out of his skin. Zayn turned around with a yelp and almost slammed his head into Harry who stood there with a knowing smirk on his face

“just how much do you want him Zee?”

In answer to that Zayn snorted and shook his head.

“to be honest, you don’t even want to know Haz”

Laughing quietly the two started walking towards where the two younger boys were standing,

It looked as if the two boys were discussing something serious as finally Louis eyes landed on Harry, they almost immediately became the size of the saucers as he took Luke’s hand and turned to leave, but to his utter horror Harry was fast on his legs,

“ah ah, no no no not this time baby”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist while Zayn held Luke by the back of his neck, the curly headed teen dragged Louis away forcefully, the desperate pleas of the younger boy going unheard,

“harry please please let me go! I won’t say anything to anyone! Harry please I-”

One death glare from Harry was enough to silence the younger boy as he was dragged into the boys’ toilet and was crowded into the wall,

“what-what do you want? I don’t even know why I’m talking to you! You-you’re not you!”

“Louis what? No no no I’m still me! I’m still the one who hate you, just listen to me for once ok?”

He waited until Louis nodded his head  before continuing to talk

“it’s not what you think Louis, it-”

“I know what I saw! ”

“NO! you think you know! Whatever you saw that day, it’s not what it seems like”

“I-”

“Louis please, just, just keep your mouth shut about it okay? I can’t believe I’m saying this but I need your help so please please I’m begging you keep your mouth shut”

A look of confusion appeared on Louis’ face as he quickly nodded his head, not wanting to get on Harry’s bad side for once,

“fine, but-but you have to tell me what’s going on”

Harry replied with an raised eyebrow

“you’re joking?”

“you bet your ass I’m not! I need to know what it was if you want me to stay quiet”

“getting a bit sassy are we now but fine, I will. Not now, I have to find Zayn and get some answers because I need to know what is happening more than you”

With a small nod of his head Harry stepped away from Louis who dashed out of the bathroom towards their classrooms.

“wonder what Zayn’s upto…”

Harry thought to himself as he calmly walked away….

 

“please- please don’t hurt me”

Luke Hemmings-Horan was babbling mess standing squashed between the greek god that was Zayn Malik and his locker, the older boy had him pressed up against the wall, making sure not to let the boy slip,

“now now, why would I ever want to hurt you? In fact, you intrigue me,”

Luke’s eyes widened comically as he momentarily forgot the fact that he was currently being cornered by his brother’s enemy,

“R-really?”

“mmmmhmmm, yeah, listen Luke, I may give out a badass vibe, but I swear I’m not going to hurt you,”

“but-but you hurt my best friend! You locked Louis up!”

“believe me love, I wouldn’t do that if I had a choice, the last thing I need to do is hurt Harry’s brother, best friend or not Harry would impale me, I would tell you what’s going on but it’s too complicated babe, ”

“so-so you weren’t going to hurt Louis?”

“god no, but I wanted to give you something”

Zayn held out Luke’s student I.D, teasingly waving it in front of him watching as the younger boy nervously gulped,

“ye-yeah, that, I can- I can explain”

“I’m sure you can, go on… enlighten me love”

“louis, he, he gave me a call yesterday and he was crying, he was asking for Niall but he wasn’t there, he said you and – and Harry kidnapped him and that you locked him up in your house”

“so let me guess, you broke into my house and rescued Louis like the little hero you are…. But you dropped this little one”

Luke went to snatch it from Zayn only to have the older boy lift it away, dodging any attempts done by the younger man to retrieve his ID,

“tell you what, you’ll get back your ID if you give me a kiss”

Zayn muttered playfully, eyeing as Luke squirmed around a little bit, sparkly blue eyes roaming everywhere except Zayn,  
taking his silence as an invitation Zayn brought his face closer to him, letting his eyes fall close, their lips almost touching only to hear an angry growl behind them,

Luke muttered a quick ‘shit’ and pushed Zayn away from him, fixing his messy shirt, before looking back at his angry, almost red faced brother with fearful eyes, Niall had warned him about staying away from Zayn, only if he had listened to him,

“Luke, leave”

Niall murmured slowly, his hateful eyes falling back on his brother,

“ I SAID FUCKING LEAVE!”

His loud voice had both Zayn and Luke flinching, the latter quickly running away from the two older boys

“the fucking nerve you got there Malik! You fucking tried to kiss my brother! ”

Within minutes Niall had Zayn pushed up against the wall, his hands fisted in his the raven haired boy’s shirt, just as the angry blond opened his mouth to scream at the teen, Zayn’s brown eyes flashed bright yellow as he roughly pushed Niall back, taking advantage of the blond boy’s shocked state and snapped his elongated teeth back at him,

To Zayn’s utter surprise, Niall’s shocked state only lasted for a second before the said boy’s eyes themselves flashed a bright red colour and growled loudly, standing right in front of Zayn’s face, Zayn’s yellow eyes turned back into their original colour as he stumbled back,

His thoughts were jumbled, almost like an unsolved maze, the blond boy standing in front of him with a dark smirk and flashy red eyes was an Alpha….. all this time when Zayn and Harry pushed them around Niall had contained himself around them…. Niall who was an Alpha…. Niall who might have bitten Harry?

“what? Cat got your tongue did it ? didn’t expect this did you?”

Zayn had no reply to that, he was beyond shocked at the revelation,

“you expected me to be a little helpless bitch did you? Poor thing, sorry to disappoint you”

“you-you are…. You’re an Alpha?”

Niall’s smirk grew wider,

“didn’t think you were that thick Malik, who do you think Maura Gallagher is?”

Then everything clicked into place in Zayn’s head, earlier when he saw Maura, he knew he had seen those blue eyes somewhere, but now he had connected the dots,

“you are… holy shit… fuck fuck fuck… you….. you’re Bobby’s son?”

“you got that right Malikm and guess what?”

The truth hit Zayn like a lightning bolt…

“you’re the next Alpha…”

If Zayn wasn’t dizzy before…. He was definitely dizzy now….

 

He was beyond fucked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Pretty please :) love you all


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope this is good? 
> 
> WARNING - SLIGHT ABUSE

“you’re – you’re the future Alpha?”

Zayn’s eyes were about to fall out of his head as his eyes were still dead set on Niall’s usually calm blue eyes that was now a blazing red, his mind took a few minutes to catch up on the fact that the one person he hated the most was the future Alpha, though his hazy vision was suddenly shattered when he saw a mop of curly wild hair running towards him and Zayn,

Zayn’s eyes widened, praying that Harry would stay away from the ticking time bomb standing in front of him, but to his great disappointment Harry was sprinting towards them, only stopping when he was standing next to Zayn, who watched as Harry’s eyes impossibly widened after seeing Niall’s blood red eyes, in retaliation, Niall took a step back fearing that he might have exposed his biggest secret in front of the worst person he could think of, but his expression changed impressively when he saw Harry eyeing the way he had fisted his  fists in Zayn’s shirt, and within recorded minutes Harry’s breath quickened, eyes glowing bright yellow as he growled his pointy teeth towards Niall, hastily ripping off his hold on his best friend’s shirt,

Zayn despite still being shocked tried to calm his mind in order to connect the possible dots, but his stance became defensive when he saw smirk forming on Niall’s face

“well well well, isn’t It you O’great one! A werewolf? You’re the one who was bitten recently aren’t you?”

Harry’s teeth went back to their normal way at that but his eyes were still bright yellow as he stared at  Niall without any emotions,

“you’re- your eyes are- are red?”

Niall snickered while Zayn restrained himself from smacking Harry on the head, was that the best thing Harry could come up with in the face of a bloody Alpha?

“let me ask you something Mr. “Styles”  does your Louis know about your sudden change?”

“don’t you dare bring up my brother into this Horan! He has nothing to do with this”

Neither Harry nor Zayn could recognize the clouded look on Niall’s face which was still holding an arrogant smirk,

“my my, protective now are we? Listen here you runt, Louis is mine, he’s mine to touch and he’s mine to do anything I want”

Harry’s anger was becoming untamable minute by minute, the way Niall was talking about his brother was driving him up the wall

“Don’t ever talk about Louis like that! He is not a freaking object!”

“I could care less about your concern with Louis mate. You stay away from my boyfriend for good or I will tell him about your little change ”

If it was a competition Harry’s smirk would’ve defeated Niall’s as his face broke in to a playful smirk, he opened his mouth to let Niall know about Louis being the first person to know about his changing when Niall’s face turned into a one of panic

Looking behind him, Zayn saw the school principle Mr. Pearson rushing towards the trio,

“shit shit shit”

 Niall muttered as he quickly stumbled back, briskly walking away from Harry and Zayn, just in time to avoid Mr. Pearson who stood in front of the two,

“what on earth are you two doing in the hallway? The classes started twenty minutes ago!”

Zayn stepped into their rescue, sending Harry a glare when his best friend didn’t seem to come up with an excuse,

“We were looking for Harry’s brother Mr. Pearson, he looked a bit ill this morning so we just wanted to make sure that he was alright”

Zayn spoke flashing a charming smile at their principal, whose face morphed into a one of disbelief but managed to smile at the two,

“he looked fine to me when I saw him, but I saw him with Angel few minutes ago, whatever you do get to class in time got it? No excuses next time or you’ll be sitting for detention for three weeks”

Harry managed an uneasy smile while watching the older man walking away only to receive a smack on the head,

“ow! What the hell was that for!”

“one, you do not snap at an Alpha no matter who he is, enemy or not, bloody hell Haz he could kill you in a second! Two, come up with some excuses when you see the school principal catches you moron”

Harry pouted causing Zayn to roll his eyes at him, though Harry’s serious face emerged within seconds

“so now we know Niall is an Alpha, is that a good thing?”

“I’m not so sure, for me it could be bad because he’s the son of my Alpha, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter for you since it wasn’t him who bit you, but anyway, how did it go with Louis?”

At the mention of Louis’ name, a shy smile graced Harry’s features,

“it went good actually, he looked a bit scared first but he was calm, no worries”

Zayn raised an eyebrow,

“why am I sensing a ‘but’ in that sentence,”

“eh… see, Louis agreed not to tell anyone anything on one condition”

He received a groan in reply,

“what?”

“he wants to know all the details about us”

Harry stumbled a bit as Zayn hit him on the head,

“I swear to god Haz I’m going to kill you one of these days! But seeing as now we don’t have any other choice, bring Louis out today evening, ”

“evening? What are we going to do today?”

“we my friend are going to start your training today!”

Zayn exclaimed with a playful punch, smirking a little as Harry’s face fell,

“I fucking hate you werewolves, go suck a di-”

“okay! Okay! C’mon let’s get to class, we still need to educate ourselves young idiot”

The two friends laughed along, walking away to their classes,

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“WE ALMOST KISSED LOU THAT WAS SO SO CLOSE! THOSE ARMS!”

Louis watched in amusement as his friend yammered about his and Zayn’s almost kiss, the teen looked so excited he couldn’t stop talking about Zayn from the moment he got to class, but his enthusiasm died when he remembered why their kiss was disturbed,

Louis sat straighter when he saw a frown appearing on his best friend’s face,

“Luke? What happened?”

“shit Lou! Niall!

Even thinking that Niall saw what happened between Zayn and him made his skin crawl, Luke knew that his brother wasn’t joking, he could do some serious damage to someone if he really wanted,

“Luke! Niall what? What happened?”

Just as he opened his mouth to answer a loud “LUKE!” sounded coming right at them, both boys’ eyes widened, an angry Niall was never a good Niall, anyone could tell it was bad if Niall’s boyfriend himself was scared just by hearing his voice, within minutes he was slammed into the wall behind him and an angry red faced Niall was in his space, his brother was a lot stronger than he initially thought he was,

“one thing Luke! I ask you to do one thing! What did I ask you to do? Fucking speak dammit! ”

Niall was speaking in a low voice, his grip on Luke’s shirt becoming tighter and tighter as minutes passed, the younger of the two was shaking slightly as he fought the urge to look away, nothing good was going to happen if he was going to ignore his brother, a rough shake broke his thoughts as Niall was screaming at him again, he could see Louis, who was behind Niall, trying to talk him out of his angry trance,

“WHAT DID I ASK LUKE!”

“to stay away from Zayn! I’m sorry!”

Luke cried desperately, suddenly the urge to break free kicking in, he struggled in Niall’s hold trying not to let the tears fall,

Niall’s veins were bursting with anger as he drew back his hand ready to take his anger out on the boy in front of him,  another body violently pushed Luke out of the way just in time when Niall’s hand met their cheek, a distant shout of ‘LOUIS!’ brought his attention back to the person standing in front of him, his eyes widened in shock as he came to face Louis, who had pushed Luke out of  his way and he was sporting a split lip as blood poured out of his lip,

“shit Louis why did you do that you idiot!  Fuck you’re bleeding! Why did you throw yourself in the middle?!”

Both Niall and  Luke were kneeling beside him as he wiped his bloody lip with his shirt, looking at Niall with glaring eyes,

“what was I supposed to do? You weren’t listening! You were going to hit him! I am not going to watch you hit my best friend!”

Niall let out a sarcastic laugh,

“I was going to punish him Louis!! He ignored my order! And you! What the hell are you doing talking with Harry?”

Both Louis and Luke looked up,

“I was just talking to him Niall! I don’t need your permission to know who I can talk with!”

“oh no you do, from now on, you are not allowed to talk to Harry, and that’s final,”

Louis gently pushed Luke away from him and stood up, facing Niall with equally angry eyes, he would listen to whatever Niall would have said but, he wasn’t going to let Niall let him push him around about his family,

“you do not tell me what to do Niall! I’m not your pet! I talk to anyone I want”

“I’m not saying you can’t. just not to Harry alright? ”

“NO Niall! You have no right to interfere in my family’s business! You’re my boyfriend not my mother”

“he is not your family Louis, he doesn’t care about you and where Is this coming from? You are defending a man who hates you for being his fathers’s ‘mistake’ son! To be honest I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who isn’t disgusted by your family’s status. You think Harry cares for you? You seriously think Harry would care for his ‘mistake’ of a brother?”

Niall hadn’t comprehended the words he said until he saw Luke’s face screwed up in disgust and Louis’ face had tears running down his face, but what broke his heart the most was the hurt filled face of Louis’,

“you know what Niall? Fuck you! We’re done,  I am  done with you!”

Louis ran out of the room with Luke hot on his heels, leaving Niall in the room, regretting his words…

But for one, he knew his and  Louis’ relationship was over, the fact that it didn’t end on a good note was starting to bug Niall,

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Louis sat on the grass, wiping at his wet cheeks, Niall’s words running around his mind, it had been three hours since the school ended, he was pretty sure everyone had gone home when he heard light footsteps heading his way, he sat unmoving, waiting till a head full of brunet tuffs of hair plopped down next to him,

“Kayden”

Kayden was his and Luke’s best friend, their friendship had started when they were practically in diapers, Kayden was seventeen, same age as Louis, same brunet hair but longer and with a pale complexion and with green eyes gracing his face, the only thing strange about Kayden now was the worried look on his face,

“hey, what’s wrong?”

Louis asked in a soft and gentle tone,

“i… I know this might sound crazy but I don’t know who else to talk to”

“Kay, what happened?”

“this morning, after our first class started, I was late and when I was coming I saw something”

Right after their classes started… Louis’ eyes widened,

“wha-what did you see?”

“Niall and Zayn, you know, your boyfriend and that hot guy? Well they were fighting this morning, and their eyes, they were glowing, like literally glowing red and yellow”

Zayn, he already knew that he was a werewolf, but Niall? Surely Kayden was wrong?

“Kay what-”

He was interrupted again by the sound of feet coming towards them, though he didn’t see who it was, he already had a feeling who it might be, suddenly his vision was covered by two sets of legs, he could already tell which belonged to his brother just by looking at the skin tight jeans, before he could acknowledge the two standing in front of him a hand was wrapping around  his bicep and was yanked up along with Kayden,

“what the? Harry!”

Harry was smirking, but his playful smirk vanished the moment he was the slightly less bleeding lip of Louis’, making his grip on Louis tighten painful,

“what happened to your lip? Louis answer me!”

“it’s nothing Harry, I swear, it was a mistake,”

Harry became silent though his glaring and frowning remained,

“fine, don’t tell me but you know I will find out, for now, c’mon, we have places to be”

The minute those words came out, Louis’ mind immediately rushed to the day when Harry took him to the forest and the commotion caused by Jackson and his friends, his thoughts were shattered violently when he felt himself being tugged behind Harry, coming to, he realized that Harry was taking him god knows where and he could see the Zayn was dragging a panicky looking Kayden with him,

A small smile tugged on his lips when he heard Zayn muttering in Kayden’s ear,

“seems like you have stepped into a bit of trouble love”

☆☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“what does a bite do again?”

Zayn let out a groan, they had been explaining things to the two teens for almost two hours now, he knew Louis had problems to ask but he kept silent, though Kayden had tons of questions to ask, he had been asking questions on questions without a rest, Harry was trying his best to hide his laugh since Zayn had been the one who was explaining things to the boys,

The four teens were sitting in the middle of the forest, Harry was sitting on a large fallen trunk along with Zayn, Louis was sitting on the ground near Harry with Kayden facing Zayn wearing an adorable confused face,

“alright! I give up! I will explain things to you on a free day yeah? For now, Haz, get up”

Harry’s laugh was immediately cut off when he saw Zayn’s eyes flash yellow, but he was always up to a challenge,

Louis moved near Kayden when he stood up with a adorable smile on his face, and watched as Zayn and Harry took their stances, 

“so Haz, what did you say Louis’ favorite colour was again?”

A smirk came to Louis’ lips as Harry dropped his entire defensive stance with a dreamy look on his face,

“s’re-”

Harry was on the ground before he could utter a complete sentence and he had a wild look on his eyes,

Louis couldn’t hold his laugh as he burst out laughing at Harry who was on the ground, glaring at Zayn,

“what the fuck man? Warn a guy before you go Ireland on his arse!”

“Rule number one, never let your opponent distract you”

In response Harry’s knee met Zayn between his legs, making him fall over and roll on the ground withering in pain and in the distance he heard the two younger boys giggling unstoppably, 

everything came to a stop when they heard the sound of leaves crunching, alerting them,

Zayn and Harry growled slowly pushing the two younger boys behind them only to see three bodies appear, Zayn’s eyes went back to their own colour when he saw who it was,  instead he smiled widely,

“guys! C’mon meet the new one!”

He looked like an excited child, waving his hand around, Louis peeked over from Harry’s shoulder, his eyes going wide when he saw two of his best friends and a senior standing in front of them,

Even Harry let out a weird sound at the sight of the Pearson twins; their headmaster’s children were werewolves?

“Lou?”

The only thing stopped Louis from running over to them and smacking them was Zayn holding him,

“you little runt you lied to me! I hate you Angel! And You!”

He screamed pointing towards the short brunet curly headed girl standing next to Angel,

“you promised we wouldn’t keep secrets! The bloody friendship code! ”

Angel coughed awkwardly,

“judging by his accusatory tone I take it he knows about us? ”

“COURSE I DO YOU NUGGET! I DESPISE YOU!”

“he doesn’t”

Zayn mouthed to the three teens,

☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“is it tiring?”

Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, 

the two brothers were sitting next to each other watching their friends growling, running and slamming each other,

“what is tiring?”

“you know, being a werewolf?”

“no, it’s just a lot to take in, but hey, you still didn’t tell me about what happened to your lip?”

Louis tensed,

“it’s-”

“don’t you dare say nothing Louis Willam! Truth”

“I hate your authority-ish sound”

Louis grumbled making Harry smile fondly,

“appearently Zayn and Luke almost kissed and Luke was really excited and he was telling me about it when Niall came and he was yelling at Luke, he was going to slap him but I pushed Luke away,”

“that little bastard! Why are you with him anyway?”

“i-uh… I broke up with him”

“what? Why?”

“he asked me to stop talking to you, and he might have said somethings that I don’t want to repeat, ”

Louis let  out a sigh at Harry’s face,

“he said you don’t care about the ‘mistake’ brother of dad, and that he was the only one who wasn’t disgusted by my family status…. But it doesn’t matter now”

Harry’s face was an alarming red, almost ready to explode when the sound of their training friends was cut off,  Zayn had an alarmed look on his face as he suddenly ran to Harry,

“get Louis and Kayden and hide, make sure you guys aren’t visible to anyone. Harry go!”

“Zayn what’s going on?”

“hunters are here, get out of here Haz please!”

Just as he finished his sentence an arrow shot past his head and struck a tree behind a frightened Louis’ head,

At that Harry got to his feet and dragged the two petrified teens away and pushed them down a cave, a minute later Josh and Amanda joined them, harry looked around with a panicky expression, looking for his bestfriend,

“where’s Zayn?”

“they stayed back, to hold off the hunters,”

Harry let out a growl and got to his feet, only to dragged down by josh,

“Harry don’t. you might be a werewolf but you don’t know hunters, Zayn and Angel know what they are doing, they’ll be ok,”

A minute later two sweaty bodies flopped down next to them, who were breathing heavily,

“what happened? Ang what happened?”

Amanda shook her shocked brother, whos eyes were glassy with tears,

“it’s your dad”

Amanda’s eyes shot up to meet Zayn’s eyes,

“what happened to him? Ang what happened to dad?”

“he’s a hunter…. Am he’s a hunter!”

Harry’s blood ran cold hearing the shaky words coming out of the teen’s mouth,

Their school headmaster was a werewolf hunter when his two kids were werewolves themselves…

That was not good at all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think? Please?  
> all the love xoxo


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many.in one day and there is more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shitty

“what are we going to do now? ”

Harry had been watching the shocked twins for what seemed hours after he decided to break the silence, his brother was sitting beside Angel, rubbing his back while being lost in his own thoughts, 

Zayn was looking uncomfortable through the whole thing as Amanda wept on his shoulder, the reality about their headmaster being a werewolf hunter hadn’t hit Harry yet, but he knew nothing good was going to come out of it,   
but then Zayn suddenly shot up, slamming his hand on Harry’s shoulder, 

“Haz, you remember when we met Niall before the first period started?”

He continued when Harry nodded his head in confirmation,

“when we were ‘talking’Niall saw Mr. Pearson coming towards us, he looked panicked,”

Harry remembered the moment when Niall looked freaked out of his mind, may be Niall knew something? Or simply may be he was just freaked out to get in detention? Whatever the case was, things were going to be different and difficult now since they were going to have to hide from their own headmaster.....   
the twins stood up along with the others and turned to face Harry and Zayn,

“we can’t solve anything by just sitting here, we have to move past this and find a way to stay hidden from them, I can’t believe I am going to say this but we have to stay away from our dad, we should get going, we can figure something up when Bobby comes back.”

After a few tired ‘see you at school’s all the teens rushed back home, leaving Zayn, Harry and Louis walking back towards Louis’ house.

“it’s weird…”

Louis muttered as his brother and friend walked him back to his house, now that the terrifying part was over, his mind was going back to the fact that he and Niall had broken up and that it had brought him and his brother closer to each other. What broke his thoughts were the chuckling sounds from Harry,

“what is?”

“this, us being civilized to each other, weird but good.”

Louis offered with a smile, they had reached Louis’ house by the time they had finished talking about the day’s events,   
“well this is it I guess, good night Lou, don’t worry about anything yeah? We’ll find a way to solve everything”

‘your smile would make everything better’Louis thought to himself as bid farewell to the older boys and watching them leave.....

 

“we’ll find a way to solve everything? Huh..... that’s new considering that it’s coming from you”

Zayn smirked while he watched Harry’s inner girl squealed from happiness, this was the first time he had seen the two brothers converse humanly, and to say he was surprise would be an understatement, but whatever the change was, he was happy for his friend,

“oh shut it Malik, he’s my brother and it’s my responsibility to protect him.”

“oh Harry I love your truth bombs ha ha ha. Are you serious you moron??? Louis’ your brother not your daily dose of whore. Get it together man,”

Zayn spoke as he dragged Harry away into the woods, causing Harry to let out a groan,

“Zayn no.... I am tired and I am sleepy and it’s a school night and if I sleep late -”

“you won’t wake up in time to school and you’ll be late and Mrs. Margerie will have your head and you’ll get in detention yes harry I know I have in fact heard of that before now shut up”

Harry let his legs drag him along with Zayn because what he said was true, he was tired!

“at least tell me why we are going back to the bloody woods again! ”

“we my friend are going to train a bit, now stop complaining ”

 

Walking inside the house, Louis was greeted with the sight of his mother and uncle sitting on the couch wearing goofy grins on their faces, 

“uh.... okay.... what now?”

Jay shot up from the couch and pulled her son in to a bone crushing hug,leaving Louis breathless and Mark facepalming,

“oh boo! I’m so happy you guys worked it out! I waited for this moment from a long time ago!”

The older woman had tears in her eyes as she recalled the moments from when she saw Harry and Louis talking outside the door, this was what she waited for, for the two brothers to work out their differences and accept the fact that they are half brothers,but he happiness was short lived when she saw the frown gracing her son’s face, so did Mark as he stood up as well, and got Louis to sit down,

“what’s wrong Lou?”

Mark questioned,

“I have to tell you guys something.... about me and Niall”

Both the elders frowned at the mention of Niall’s name, the last thing they wanted was something going wrong between the two young lovers but at the looks of it, something was very wrong,

“we.... uh.... we broke up, no actually I broke up with him”

“oh baby I am so sorry, what happened darling?”

Jay spoke as she hugged her son tight, 

“he said somethings about me and Harry being friends and just...”

“what did he say?”

Mark was clenching his hands, no one messes with his nephew and gets away with it, may it be his blond bloody ex-boyfriend,

“it’s nothing Mark, let’s just forget about it. I-”

“I said.. what did he say to you? Don’t let me ask again”

Jay squeezed her son’s hand as a warning, urging him to say what is needed as to not anger Mark any further, he was not a pleasant man to be around when he was angry,

“it’s just he didn’t like the fact that me and Harry were on speaking terms and he said that I wasn’t allowed to talk to Harry and that he wasn’t actually trying to be my friend but he was pitying me for being dad’s mistake of a son.... it’s nothing Mark, I don’t care just let’s forget about it.”

At the end of Louis words Mark was already getting up and getting his car keys when Jay’s voice interrupted him,

“Mark.don’t, he is not worth it, all that matter’s now is Louis’ done with him and he and Harry are acting like brothers so let’s just forget it.”

Mark sighed with defeat, as much as he wanted to punch that kid in the face, he also didn’t want to go to jail for punching a kid, he will just have to make sure that Niall doesn’t get to come near Louis anytime sooner.

“go to bed Lou, it’s a school night, Jay I want to talk to you”

Jay placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead and sent him off to bed and walked into the kitchen with Mark.......

 

As soon as Louis hit the bed his mind was filled with the day’s events that happened with Harry, something that he thought would not happen in the near future, just as he drifted in to soothing sleep he was jolted awake by something breaking, his mind ran in different directions as he sensed his mother’s voice and Mark’s voice conjuring up, he walked downstairs carefully, peeking into the kitchen, the sight in front of him almost made him pass out as he watched the table filled with different types of armors and what surprised him the most was the sight of his mother and Mark holding two guns,

“what the hell is this?”

Louis couldn’t control the squeak that left him, startling the two older couple who put down the guns when they saw Louis,

“Lou!! What are you doing up! You’re supposed to be asleep!”

Mark exclaimed trying to cover up the sight in front of Louis to no avail,

“I was sleeping until I heard something breaking and what the.. what the hell is this?? ”

Louis took a step back when Jay took a step forward, it pained her to see her son afraid of his mother, but he had to understand that they were just trying to do their job, 

“Lou.... before you jump into conclusions please just hear me out please”

“you better have a good explanation mum because this is not ok ”

Louis spoke with a slight wavering in his voice,

“Lou, your uncle is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. I- we wanted to tell you but we didn’t because we were worried how you would take it, I’m sorry darling”

No matter how much Jay tried to put it smoothly, Louis still looked skeptical about the whole situation, there was something fishy about this and he wanted to know what this actually was, he made a mental note to tell Harry about the guns, but for now he had to pretend like it didn’t bother him, 

“sweet heart we will talk more in the morning, but now, go to bed love, you need it”

Louis nodded lightly, moving away from his mother when she tried to give him  a kiss, and walked away, 

Mark waited until Louis was out of ear shot and let out a sigh of relief , placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder, 

“that was so close, the last thing we need right now is for him to find out. We need to be more careful Jay,”

Jay nodded, turning back to the table filled with weapons, 

“we can be more careful, but for now, we need to concentrate on this, how many did Mr. Keys said he saw?”

“two, I need to go out there and check it out, they might be still here,”

Jay smirked, 

“but what if they are there? How are you going to handle them?”

“I got this Jay, take care of Louis and make sure that he doesn’t see anything else.”

Mark spoke holding up a 175-pound draw tactical crossbow, and placing in a carbon steel marine combat knife in his pocket, and walked out of the door

Harry let out a frustrated growl as Zayn dodged his attack once more, resulting in the curly haired lad falling down to the ground, he lay on the ground, his mind going through the things Niall had said to Louis, they had been practicing for almost two hours but he was too distracted to pay attention, he heard Zayn letting out a growl few feets away from him, and then he was being pulled up, 

“it’s been two fucking hours and you are NOT paying attention you moron, what’s going on?”

Zayn spoke as he sat on the ground next to Harry, 

“Niall has said some disturbing things to Louis and I can’t take my mind off it.”

Harry explained the things Niall had said to Louis and by the end of it Zayn’s facial expressions had changed from curious to furious, but before he could say anything else, his werewolf senses were raising in alarm, 

“hunters. change”

He spoke as he dragged Harry up with him ran made a run for it, though Zayn was fast on his feet, unfortunately Harry wasn’t within minutes an arrow shot through Harry’ s arm and pinned him to a large tree behind him, Harry let out a pained howl as an unbearable pain shot through his body, he tried to rip his arm out from the arrow when four shadows appeared in front of him, three of them stood back while another well-built man holding a cross bow, stood in front of him, he knew Zayn was behind him somewhere, but he was sure that he was running out of time,   
besides that he was sure that he had seen this man before, but he couldn’t put it together since it was dark, just as the man began to speak, one of the men who stood behind them screamed as he was clawed from behind him, Harry felt himself being ripped away from the arrow, and while the hunters were distracted, with a pained groan Harry found himself being slammed against a tree, 

“are you ok?”

Zayn questioned him as he watched his bleeding arm heal it self, 

“who are they?” the curly headed teen questioned, 

“hunters, they’re coming after us for centuries”

“us? You mean you!! You did this to me!!”

Harry pushed against Zayn’s hand as he came to help him up, which resulted in Zayn pushing him back, 

“is it so bad harry? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope? You’ve been given what the most humans would kill for! The bite is  a gift!”

“not if it’s going to get me killed before I even know what is happening!”

Zayn’s face softened, he knew what Harry was going through but he promised himself that he would help harry if he needed it anytime,

“c’mon let’s get you home, it’ll be fine, I won’t let anything happen to you, we’re brothers haz, I will not let those hunters get in your way,”

“hey man”

Zayn greeted Harry as they both stood by the school gates waiting for Louis to come, 

“hey Zee, Louis texted me to wait till he comes, I think he really doesn’t want to face Niall, ”

Harry explained with a frown,

“cheer up bro, Lou’s here,”

The cheerful younger boy gave Harry a one armed hug and turned around, waving back at Jay’s car, Harry smiled at both Jay and Mark, and turned to leave along with Louis when he felt like his heart was being struck by a lighting, 

The curly headed teen turned around and his mind took him back to the earlier night when he was faced with the group of hunters, the shadow of the man who stood infront of him matched exactly like that of Mark’s ? 

 

He had to be dreaming, Mark could not be a hunter could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think? Please?   
> All the love xoxo


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - ALMOST NON-CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to jennifer for the nouis scene!

“Morning Lou”

Harry offered with a smile, even though he had millions of questions to ask Louis about Mark, the moment he saw Louis smile, he had momentarily forgotten what he was going to ask, he felt Zayn walking up beside him and ruffling the shorter brunet’s hair, 

He knew that no matter how much Zayn offered heart melting smiles he was still shaken up by the last nights event, but..... he had to push his worries further away, he still had school to get through, 

“Harry?”

Louis’ voice brought him out of his trance like state as he looked around to see all the students chatting away loudly though it felt as if they were the only ones present, 

“you okay? You seemed to be lost” 

Harry smiled at his brother’s caring nature, 

“I’m fine Lou, just got lost in thoughts, hey, I need to tell you something, can we talk?”

“we are talking silly, what’ wrong? Something is bothering you”

Louis couldn’t help but wonder as he read Harry’s facial expressions, the younger boy was sure that something was wrong, since Harry wasn’t a person to be bothered by anything that easily, 

“I wanted to ask you about Ma-”

Just then a gruff voice yelled over voicing at them , making the three boys wince,

“STYLES! MALIK! GET YOU BLOODY ASSES ON THE BLOODY FIELD! FIVE MINTUES OR ELSE I WILL RIP YOU INTO A NEW ONE!”

The older boys winced as they both flashed apologetic smiles towards Louis,

“he’s serious Lou, we got to run, you know he will do it”

The younger one of the three shook his head fondly and walked away, even though seeing Harry made him happy, he had a feeling that he will have to face his least favorite person these days,

Just as he made his way to his first class, a cold hand shot out to grip his forearm, startling the younger boy, looking up he was met with the blue eyes he used to love looking at him with a cold stare, 

“Niall I’m no-”

He was yanked away into the closest janitor’s closet with a cold hand over his mouth, as soon as the hand left his mouth Louis’ elbow met with Niall’s stomach and the younger one made a dash which resulted in nothing as Niall grabbed his upper arm and slammed him against the wall, 

“enough is enough lou, how long do you think you can resist me?”

Niall spoke in a low voice with his face hidden in Louis’ neck, biting his delicate skin, louis’had his eyes closed, tears threatening spill, he tried to push away the other boy even though he knew he was too strong for that, 

“N-Niall, please.... please jus-just stop it”

He felt Niall shaking against him with silent laughter, 

“you can’t forget Lou, you will always be mine, I love you lou, a lot, I am only taking care of you, so, baby what do you say, let’s do some make up sex huh? Yeah baby?”

Louis blood turned into ice just by hearing the words tumbling out of Niall, true, he and Niall may have been in a relationship but they never had gone to a sexual level, Niall’s eyes had been blown with lust, it was enough for Louis to know that he was about to see a whole new side of Niall, 

The younger of the two started squirming and a weak attempt at kicking the older blond when he started to pull at his cloths,

"Please, I don't want to. Let me go, please!" Louis sobbed trying to push him away feeling his hand cupping his groin.

He had never been touched like that much less forced to kiss him the way Niall was doing now, where had the nice and gentle boy gone to. Niall was completely unrecognizable as he kissed him making feel disgusting.

"You're mine!" Niall growled and Louis only cried louder when Niall ripped his shirt open exposing his chest.

"Stop! Please!" Louis cried trying to push him off of him begging for someone to help.

His eyes widened when Niall forced him down on the dirty floor wanting to close his legs the moment Niall slipped in between them. He tried to get up using all the strength he had but Niall was stronger, he forcibly unbuttoned his jeans trying to pull them down.

"Don't act like you don't like it, slut! You already let Harry fuck you anyway, your own brother slut." Niall said through gritted teeth.

Louis' eyes widened as more tears slipped out of them then rolled down his temples the moment he heard Niall. He wanted to tell him so bad that it wasn't true hoping he'll let him go, he wanted someone to help him but all hope was lost when Niall flipped him onto his stomach making him scream when his chin made contact with the floor. He tasted the blood at the same time he felt like his tongue was on fire hearing Niall laughing when he finally managed to get rid of his jeans.

"Look at that," Niall licked his lips looking down at Louis' bare bottom tracing the smooth skin with his finger then lifted his hand up letting it fall back down hearing a sickening smack.

Louis screamed, the screams getting muffled when Niall put a hand over his mouth and his knees on the back of Louis' thighs to keep him from getting away from him. He licked across the shell of Louis' ear making his stomach churn as he desperately tried to kick him off of him.

"You let Harry fuck you." Niall said as he lowered his free hand all the way to Louis' entrance where he stopped then traced circles around the rim.

Louis screamed out a muffled please begging Niall to stop seeing nothing but a blurry white wall as the tears kept streaming down his face.

"Sluts like you don't get prep." Niall murmured and pulled Louis' hair making him look up and expose his neck where he could feel him missing up and down.

As soon as Niall let go to unbutton his pants Louis tried to get up only to be roughly flipped onto his back. He felt the skin of his left cheek burning seconds later after hearing skin making contact with skin and was quick to put his hand over it after Niall had slapped him as hard as he could leaving a bright red hand print behind. Louis only seemed to cry louder as he kicked and punched his chest with his fists until Niall pulled his hands forcing them down by the sides of his head.

Louis gagged when he felt Niall's hard in against his inner thigh slowly getting exhausted from all the kicking and crying. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at Niall the moment he felt the tip of his cøck nudging against his entrance screaming when he slowly started pushing in.

He wanted to die when the weight of him was suddenly lifted off of him and he opened his eyes to see Zayn and Harry getting him away from him as Harry landed punch after punch on his face. He used that time to get up and drag himself to the farthest wall trying to cover himself as he cried whimpering when Harry slowly made his way to him putting his hands in front of him as if he was a wild animal. He could hear Niall's grunts the more Zayn hit him until they stopped and they were no longer in the room. 

That's when he broke and threw himself at Harry hiding his face on his chest scared and ashamed of what had happened, ashamed that they, especially Harry had seen him in such a compromising situation. He had seen all of him and he wanted to die feeling Harry's arms around him then pulled back and seconds later he covered him with his jacket.

"Di- Did he?" Harry asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"I- I just felt it!" Louis broke down into heartbreaking sobs letting Harry hug him close ignoring the way Harry sighed in relief.

"Its okay, the bastard won't touch you again. I'll kill him if he goes near you again." Harry said looking away to let Louis pulls his jeans up then covered him with his jacket helping him out of there being him close to him.

Once they were out of the suffocating closet, Harry holding a shaky Louis, while Zayn was grumbling about sore knuckles, the trio walked away and sat Louis down, Harry kneeling in front of him, 

“you ok lou?”

It pained him to see the fearful look on his brother’s face, but he was thankful for being there before anything else could happen which could scar the youngest for life,

“i...... i-he was so angry haz……he hates you.... never seen him so angry....so angry”

Louis mumbled as he hid his face in harry’s neck, the older boys shared a look, contemplating whether they should take Louis home or not, finally agreeing on not taking him home as they would have to answer why Louis looked like a shaking leaf but most of all, the fear of having to face the man who tried to kill him one night ago terrified him, so they resorted to taking Louis out for lunch,

 

“will you be okay if we go and order something Louis?”

Zayn softly murmured, making sure to not to be too loud, the only response he got was a nod, may be Louis needed more time....he thought to himself, 

Louis watched as Harry tapped his foot, seemingly annoying Zayn as he kept throwing glares at the curly headed boy, a fond smile stretched on his face as a thought struck him ; Harry actually cares about him..... 

His whole body froze as the blonde he wanted to ignore stood infront of him out of the blue, a pained yelp was stuck in his throat as he struggled not to panic, but the way Niall’s blue eyes were filled with tears told him that it was the old Niall who he used to love, 

But if Niall claimed to love him then he wouldn’t have tried to hurt him like that, he kept telling himself as he tried to stand up and go near Harry,

“Lou. Before you say something please…..please just let me explain myself…..what I did..it wasn;t me! I never wanted to hurt you, it was just my anger and, and I know I scared you but Lou please I will never ever do that again! I swe-”

The last words were cut off by blur of a fist landing on Niall’s face, knocking off the startled boy, in an instant, Harry and Zayn were standing next to Louis, shielding him from Niall,

“you never learn do you Niall? Leave. Him. Alone! This is the last time I’m warning you Horan, if I see you near Louis again I will not hesitate to rip your fucking dick off”

Though Harry managed a good punch, Niall seemed unaffected by it at all, he was an alpha after all, which he used for his advantage as he let his eyes go a blood red, a low growl emitting from him, aiming towards the new beta, 

Harry felt the urge to apologize to his “alpha” but he had already made up his mind, he smirked at Niall, watching as his red eyes went wide, seeing as it was unusual for a beta to ignore an alpha’s commands, 

“you may be an Alpha Niall, but you’re not my alpha, my brotherly senses are sharper the werewolf senses when it comes to him.”   
Harry spoke, nodding his head towards Louis who hid behind Zayn, 

“so if you know what’s good for you Horan, stay  away from  my brother”

Harry spat as he dragged Louis away,

 

Niall sighed, he knew the way he acted was completely unforgivable, but what he couldn’t understand was why Harry was suddenly caring for Louis, it was like everything had changed after Harry was bitten, his relationship with his brother went to shit, and then Louis broke up with him, 

He thought for a minute if he should continue to fight to get Louis back, earn his forgiveness, treat him right like the way he should be treated, but then he remembered the empty look Louis gave him, 

The realization that the love Louis held once just for him had vanished into thin air hit him like a brick wall,

A lone tear escaped his eyes as he made his final decision.......

 

May be it was time for him to move on….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think ? Please ?  
> All the love xoxo


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired :( almost drowned today

Three sets of eyes followed the growing number of people in the basket ball court while their hearts were beating with anxiety. This was the first match of the team after they had taken in new players and to say the anxiety in the room was sky high would be an understatement, clad in black basketball shorts and white tops were the two brothers and their friend, peeking out from the locker room to examine the large crowd,

The unmistakable blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson sparkled with joy when he spotted his mother and uncle sitting in the middle of the giant mass of people as he waved his hand towards them, next to him he could feel Harry and Zayn smiling, watching with fascination as the younger boy waited eagerly for the match to start.   
the small butterflies in his stomach wasn’t there because of the sight infront of him… that’s what Harry Styles tried telling himself, since the younger boy had been bursting with energy from the morning waiting for their first match of the season. Looking through the sea of people he could draw out his parents, each cheering loudly, but then his eyes came to a stop on a very familiar face, he could feel the blood draining from his face as he stared directly into Mark’s eyes, he still had trouble believeing the fact that it was indeed Mark who was trying to kill him the other night, beside him he could hear Zayn muttering a “no you don’t” and then he was being dragged back into the locker room where Zayn gently pushed him against the row of lockers.

“what is it? ”

“Mark…he’s here! ”

To which Zayn raised an eyebrow,

“did he recognize you?”

Automatically the curly headed teen started struggling with shaky breath fighting to keep himself together,

“no… but..but Mark…he shot me…with a… a crossbow!”.

“no, Harry, no no snap back”

“crossbow.. Mark…”

His breathing was uneven, his grip on Zayn’s arm coming on too hard,

“harry….harry, does Louis know about it?”

“no..no i-I didn’t have time to tell him”

“okay harry shut the fuck up man! Nothing is gonna happen, nothing, so just take a deep breath,  calm your nerves and concentrate on the game yeah?”

Listening to his best friend’s words, his mind started clearing up more and more, giving him the confidence he was once lacking, taking a deep breath he started to walk towards the basket ball court when Zayn’s hand once again stopped him,

“I’m not joking harry, this is Lou’s first game, and it’s a given fact, Niall will be there, are you sure you can last the game without going completely nuts? It’s going to be a fair game, they will have to communicate and they will have to interact, are you sure you can control yourself?”

With a huff, Harry stood straight, a scowl on his face,

“who are you kidding Malik? Of course I can control myself , I’m not a complete cave man, now lets go and kick some ass”

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

The oh-so hope of being under control was thrown out of the window the moment when he saw Niall looking at his brother, he could feel his anger starting to bubble inside of him, just watching that bastard staring at Louis had him on his toes, he wanted nothing more than to go smash Niall’s face in, but he was fully aware of the fact that if he started a scene in the middle of the game he could possibly lose his position as captain and be suspended or worse, be expelled, so he opted for keeping an eye on Louis at all times,

The second straw was when a player of the opposite team accidently slammed against Louis, he knew it was a normal occurring for the players to clash against each other, but what triggered him the most was when Niall knelt down by Louis and helped him stand, his mind was screaming for him to break his neck but before he knew what was happening his breathing became hard and harsh, he knew something was gonna happen if he didn’t control himself, but he also knew that it was too late, since Louis already saw him and he saw the younger boy tensing, within seconds he was scrambling his way to Harry’s side and hugged him tightly,

“harry you have to calm down, calm down please please you can’t do this here!”

Louis hissed into his ears, he wanted to calm down, to try and slow his breathing and to get it back to normal, but it just wasn’t possible, the image of Louis and Niall was stuck to his mind, he could feel his transformation starting, and at the same time he faintly knew there was a hunter among the crowd watching his strange behavior, though he didn’t know who Harry was, 

two seconds later he felt himself being dragged away by a small body, and he knew it was Louis, his smell was too much for him, an intoxicating smell that wind him up more and more, making him angrier second by second.

 

Louis couldn’t believe Harry was having a break down in the middle of the game, he knew what Niall did was only making Harry angrier but before he could get anymore words out another strong set of arm were wrapping themselves around Harry’s bicep and dragging him away into the locker room, Louis let out a sigh of relief and followed the retreating figures of Harry and Angel. 

once they got Harry to the locker room, the curly headed teen was fully giving into the werewolf submission, the anger he felt in his body was far more greater than the knowledge that he would probably hurt his brother or his friend, he felt something inside of him snap once he was let go as he turned around and let out an animalistic growl at the two teens infront of him, just a second later his attention slid to Louis as he kept growling while advancing closer to Louis making the younger boy step back, fear clearly rushing through his veins, this was the first time Louis was seeing Harry completely transforming and it scared him to the core, 

he vaguely heard Angel yelling “LOUIS!” before he was being shoved behind a locker by his friend to avoid the enraged werewolf attacking them, the younger teen felt his heart beating at an impossible rate when he heard the growling getting louder, he froze when he felt a presence next to him, turning his head slowly he was met with blazing yellow eyes looking straight at him, he let out a wail of “no no no ”before scrambling to his feet and running across the locker room, only to let out a scream when he felt his ankle being yanked and falling to the ground with Harry on top of him,  the painful grip on his ankle was getting stronger and stronger by minute,

And then there was the loud, painful but more powerful growl spreading through the air like a thick blanket, in an instant the weight on top of Louis was lifted and thrown to the side, causing Harry to slam into the lockers painfully,

Louis felt himself  being lifted up by Angel’s strong  arms who murmured a small apology to the shocked teen,

“sorry Lou, I never should’ve let you alone but I had to get someone who can control him”

He spoke nodding his head towards the new comer in the room, that’s when Louis broke out of trance only to meet  the blonde he was in love with before, the only change was the usual blue sparkly eyes were now an angry red and his face held an unreadable emotion, whatever it was, there was no what so ever pity in it, his mouth was set in a tight line, nor did he smile or bothered to ask if Louis was alright, he watched Louis’ face for a few minutes before sharply turning his head towards the unmoving  yet, blurry looking Harry who was laying on the hard floor, Niall walked towards the newly made beta with a prideful stance, Louis had never seen Niall the way he was then, usually Niall’s face screamed innocent and playful but right now all he could see was a strong Alpha in all his prime,

Niall felt a small smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Harry struggling to transform back in to his human form, he knew it was because of the burning hatred and anger he had in him,

“shift”

He said simply, looking straight at Harry, getting annoyed when the beta showed no interest in listening, he took a long breath before letting his eyes turn into a blood red colour and using his strong voice to command the teen before him,

“SHIFT!”

The reaction was immediate  as the wolf in Harry painfully transformed back in to his human form, leaving a panting mess,

Harry felt his head hurt along with the rest of his body, everything felt like it was on fire, he barely saw a struggling Louis held by Angel who was shushing him,  the last thing Angel needed was a human standing against an angry Alpha but that didn’t mean that he could watch as Harry whimpered in pain, but all he could do at the moment was just stay quiet, he knew better than to step inbetween an angry alpha and a enraged beta.

“h-how?”

Harry managed to ask while releasing painful whimpers, trying to hold himself up despite the throbbing pain in his side, all he got for an answer was a smirk as the blonde bent down to face Harry,

“you were right, I am not your Alpha but I amstill an alpha, this is the first and the last time Styles, we werewolves are not murderers, keep that in mind, you try to attack someone again and I will rip your head off”

Niall spoke with an creepy calm voice, but all the teens in the room could sense the underlying tone of anger directed towards Harry, again, with one last look Niall stood up, holding up his smirk as he watched a tearful Louis running to hug his brother and walked out,

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry baby sorry fuck I’m sorry, s-”

“Harry! HARRY!”

Were the words that cut off his messy rambling, as Louis’ tiny hands cupped his face in his palms, turning his head so he was facing him,

“it’s okay, I promise, you didn’t hurt me Haz, calm down”

 

It had been a while until Louis managed to  get his brother to calm down since the boy was in hysterics for inflicting violence on his brother, they were now sitting on a bench in the middle of the woods, Louis being cuddled effortlessly by Harry, it was getting to the end of Lunch time by the minute and also from his previous experience Harry knew it wasn’t a good idea to roam in the woods alone. A sudden rustling of the trees shook the two boys out their conversation before a sweaty Liam barged in front of them,

“you guys gottaa hurry, something’s wrong! There’s cops in the school”

The two brothers shared a look before sprinting in to a run, liam hot on his heals behind them, they skidded to a stop once they entered the school, Liam pulling them both behind a wall and peeking out,

“Harry, listen and tell us what they are talking about”

With a nod, Harry blocked out all the noises from his head and concentrated on the conversation going on between Liam’s father, the sheriff and the school principal.

“-need all the students to be home by 9.30 pm, we want to start the curfew immediately, we don’t wa-”

 

Just after that Harry blocked it out again, turning to face the two curious boys behind him,

“they’re putting down a curfew, students at home by 9.30, ”

“what the hell? Do you know why?”

Harry once again turned towards the two grown men, listening to their conversation, freezing when he heard the reason for the curfew

“shit, they found a body!”

At which Louis looked utterly confused,

“a body? Like a dead body?”

“of course you idiot!” Liam huffed earning a glare from the beta,

“unbelievable! They are giving a curfew because of a dead body?? C’mon! that is so stupid, they’ve found dead bodies before right? Then why they are giving a curfew this time? What’s so special?”

“that’s  the point Lou, they found only half of the body, they think it was a…..wild animal”

“you mean like a wolf?”

“exactly”

All the three teens were silent for a minute, until Louis decided to break the disturbing silence,

“I am not  going to sit at home because of a god damn curfew, what if we find who did it, let the cops arrest him and bam! Curfew gone”

Harry was looking at his brother as if he grew another head, he knew the boy was adventurous but not to this extent, but he also knew that no matter what his decision was, Louis was going to find the person who did it, and by no means Harry was going to send him alone,

“you adamant little shit, fine, I’m coming with you, ”

“if you think for one second that you’re doing this without me Styles you got it so so wrong buddy”

A voice came from behind them, startling the three boys, revealing a smirking Zayn,

“fine then, we are officially going to find a body boys”

 

“guys there’s only three people who went missing, out of which two of them turned up alive,”

Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn were sitting in Liam’s room, looking through the missing person’s reports which they sneaked out from the sheriff’s office, it had been hours since they started working out who had killed the person but so far they hadn’t gotten close to anything,

“okay so, who is still missing then?”

A gasp fell from Liam’s lips as he stared at the paper in front of him, it’s words mocking him, he caught the attention of all the boys who were looking at him anxiously,

“fuck Lou, look at this”

He handed the paper over to Louis who held the same expression as Liam, but composing himself quickly,

“it says the third person was Denise Horan?”

“Horan? As in someone related to Niall Horan?”

“Lou, you know Greg yeah? Remember he used to talk about his fiancé while we used to hang out together? It’s her! They got married right after that remember? But Niall never told us that she went missing?”

Louis’ mind and heart were filling with pitiful thoughts about Niall holding everything inside him, he never once admitted there was something wrong, let alone tell anybody,

“how the hell are we going to find the rest of the body?? ”

“wait, Zayn, you can use your senses right? when you sensed the hunters, so maybe you can let the scent lead us to the body?”

Without any other words, the two werewolves nodded, getting up, it was already after 9.30 and the curfew had already begun, which didn’t make any difference to the boys,

They all got it Harry’s car, coming to a stop right in front of the entrance of the forest, it was eerily calm and quiet, successfully managing to give the four teens tremors of fear, the four lit their torches and started to sneak into the woods, trying to avoid any officers on patrol,

After wandering for almost three hours, they came to face a large burnt down house, it was in ruins, but at the moment Louis and Liam faced the house, their blood ran cold, turning to face the two older boys,

“are you sure this is the place? No mistakes?”

Zayn huffed, crossing his arms across his chest,

“a werewolf sense can never go wrong Louis, never, the body is somewhere here and I know it,”

After hours of searching and coming across nothing, the four exhausted teens were turning to go back, Liam let out a shriek as he tripped over something and landed on his face, the other three turned around fast, hissing out “shh” at once, Louis walked over to help Liam when he noticed what his friend stripped on, he held it upto Harry, who took it in his hands,

“something tells me we found something, ”

Immediately the four got to work, using the shovels they brought to dig up the ground, stopping when they felt something hard hitting the shovel, letting out a curse, Harry jumped down, starting to throw away the soil from his hand,

Two minutes later the four teens were letting out shrieks, Harry scrambling out of the hole, landing on top of Zayn,

Buried in the ground was a body of a large wolf, with only half of the body present, it was obviously dead,  breaking away from the fearful sight, Louis tugged on the rope that was in his hand, causing more of the rope to be revealed, he continued to remove the rope in a spiral pattern, until it came to a stop, the youngest of them tugged out the rope fully, removing a plant with purple flowers in it, just then a bright red colour emitted from the spiral pattern and at the same time Liam was screaming bloody murder, 

Zayn placed a hand over his mouth shushing him harshly, trying to calm him down, while both Harry and Zayn were busy trying to get Liam to quiet down, Louis was standing above the grave, watching it with tearful eyes,

“Harry…”

The older boy walked over to his brother, letting out a gasp when he saw a girl instead of a wolf, out of the four, two youngest identified the body, who had fat tears rolling down their cheeks, Harry and Zayn moved to the front to block their view, trying unsuccessfully to conceal the dead body of the girl,

Finally Louis lifted his head up, focusing on the girl, mumbling out numbly,

“Denise…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think? Please?  
> all the love xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm alive!! I know its been a very long time but i barely find time for anything other than work. I am so sorry for the delay :( its a short chapter though but i'll make the next one longer :)

Everything seemed unreal as the four boys stood behind the large tree peeking over to where the sheriffs men were stood around the dead body. The shock of witnessing a dead body for the first time was still running through their body..   
Louis clutched on to Harry’s shirt while uncontrollable tears fell down his face as his mind flashed him with images of all the times he spent with Denise. He would’ve never thought a day would come where he had to look at her lifeless body.   
Suddenly there was a hand covering his mouth, muffling his quite sobs,   
“Lou.. listen”  
●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●▪●  
Sheriff Payne stood over the lifeless body of Denise Horan, a girl who had gone missing ages ago.. he was in his office going through the files of animal attacks in the area as those were seemingly going higher everyday when he had his deputy run into his room stuttering about a dead body found in the woods.   
Now here he was, still looking into the dulled eyes of the girl laying on the ground. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his thought as he turned around to be met with his Deputy.   
“we tried tracing the number from which we got the call but its not working. I’m guessing that whoever called us don’t want us to know who it is”   
“true, we can stack it up for later. Send these for DNA samples, get the body to the lab see if Jessie can give us an update about it as soon as possible.”   
His deputy ran off with a final nod, as his eyes scanned the area with suspicion, he couldn’t help but feel as if there was something eerie around the place. Shaking his head the man turned around to leave with a final glance around the place....   
●▪●▪●●▪●▪●▪●▪●●▪●▪●●  
“we tried tracing the number from which we got the call but its not working. I’m guessing that whoever called us don’t want us to know who it is”  
Harry listening intently as he watched the deputy talk to Liam’s father about the anonymous call they had received while he clutched the tiny sim card on his hand. True he had called them but if he ever got caught he wouldn’t know what to answer as to why he was roaming in that particular area of the woods especially when they had announced for a curfew. The last thing he wanted right now was to be caught in a police matter to make anything else much worse.   
The sound of leaves crunching grabbed his attention as he snapped his head up to be met with the sight of the sheriff and his men leaving the place after securing it as a crime scene. He let out a breath of relief as the four teens came out of the shadows.

“shh...shh lou... it’s ok babe”  
He mumbled into the soft feathery hair tucked into his neck which was shaking slightly due to the younger mans crying. He looked over to zayn who was gripping Liam’s hand comforting the shocked teen.   
Not a minute later another rough growl broke out the silence in their surrounding, alerting the two werewolves. Two sets of golden eyes flared dangerously just as the two teens were pushed behind them. Two red eyes were glaring at them behind a large tree and without a second guess harry knew who is was. His eyes returned to its normal colour as soon as he recognized the glaring pair of eyes. 

“why hide in the shadows? Come out Horan”  
Harry spat in disgust while he tightened his grip on louis’ wrist. 

The alpha teen walked out of the shadows, his eyes, for a moment lingering on the tight held hands of his ex-lover and the person he hates the most. But then his glare turned towards all four of them as he took in the sight in front of him,

“it was you who made that phone call isn’t it? All four of you were behind this”  
He declared with pure disgust.. his entire body was shaking with anger. When he heard that someone has tipped off the police about the body, he knew it had something to do with harry and the rest of the boys. He had seen them talking about it earlier in the day. 

“you just can’t keep your nose out of other peoples business do you? You just had to screw things up. Congratulations you royally fucked it up!!”  
He spat in anger barely containing the urge to rip all of them to shreds, but what held him back was the unsaid love he had for louis. He could snap harry’s neck without a second thought but doing that would hurt louis. But he had done enough things to hurt louis so far and that was the only thing that held him back.   
“why? Because you killed her or what?”  
That was the only trigger niall wanted to lunge forward with his eyes turning red with anger, before he could fathom what he was doing his fist met the cheek of the person standing infront of him. Only sound he heard was a painful cry along with two powerful growls and that was enough for him to snap out of his anger laced state and stare at the sight before him with terrified eyes.   
Laying on the ground beside him was louis, holding his hand up to his bloody nose with liams’ hands around him.   
Without a minutes hesitation the two betas pounced on the startled alpha, roughly pushing him away, the force of it managed to slam the alpha to the huge tree behind them,   
“raise your hand on him again like that horan and you won’t even have a fucking fist to jerk off and im not even joking”  
Harry muttered harshly into his ear, niall’s anger came back up as he shoved the angry beta away, giving away a growl of his own,   
“be in your limits beta. Threatening an alpha is not the right path to choose. I do-“  
“i’m doing the right thing niall and you know it. “  
Niall pushed him away with a scoff,   
“you don’t get to advice me captain america”  
“considering i have the upper hand here, i can pretty much say anything i want”

With an angry growl the red eyes flashed again as he spun around, ready to snap the annoying beta in half,   
“alright come at me bro!”  
“oh yeah?”  
All he received was a mocking laugh which angered him even more but before he could do any damage another small body was sliding between the two werewolves,   
“niall!! What is your problem!?”  
“he’s my problem!”  
Louis’ small hands were pushing harshly against his chest and he pointed an accusing finger to the curly headed teen behind louis,   
“everything is wrong because of him! Before he came every single thing was perfect before he stepped in. We had the perfect relationship before he came. Two weeks of him being in our lives he ruined everything! He took you away from me... and of you are still in the right state of mind after all of this, you will come with me” 

“unless you haven’t noticed yet Niall, i’m already involved in this. I dont know how to explain this to you but i think this is my decision. I want to stay with them.”  
Niall stared at him long and hard before replying,   
“message received loud and clear but remember you not being on my side will be a disadvantage for you Lou.. its just a warning”  
“and as for all of you, if anything gets messed up in my family because of this, i will make your life a living hell”  
With one last glare he walked off, leaving the four teens confused, angered, questioning and regretful.  
●■●■●■●●■■●■●●■●■●■●■●■●●

“hey mate”  
Louis grunted as his best friend greeted him in the morning, a knowing look on his face..  
“what’s wrong?”  
“nothing.. just let’s go to school”  
Instead of the sounds of the wheels screeching, louis was met with silence and an empty stare from liam,   
“what is wrong with you?   
“nothing liam”  
“dude we just found a dead body... shouldn’t you be a little more excited? At least now things are interesting...”  
“interesting?”  
“we just learned that there are actual creatures called werewolves. All the stories we’ve heard, they turned out to be true. The half brother who hated my existence is suddenly all over protective of me and i broke up with my boyfriend of two years and then my brother and his best friend kidnapped me and they turned out to be freaking werewolves AND my ex boyfriend is a bloody alpha. We found a dead body in the middle of the woods which is going to be a problem if anyone found out because what were four teenage boys doing in the middle of the woods when there was a curfew.. so no Liam I-i don’t find it interesting.”  
He was panting by the time he was done ranting. He needed a way to take out the frustrations stuck in him for days and days.   
“woah...feeljing better now?”  
“no i don’t”  
Liam looked at him with a small smirk, which was graciously returned,   
“yeah..may be a little”   
■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•■•

“ is it just me or does he keep glaring at you..”  
Louis just nodded his head, not daring to look up to those icy blue eyes which had been glaring at him starting from the moment he walked up to the school. He was well aware of the other pair of eyes that had been following him every where he goes which he didn’t mind as he preferred warm green eyes looking at him instead of icy blue eyes. But Nialls’ staring was starting to get annoying. He muttered a small “fuck it” under his breath and snapped his head around to give him a piece of his mind when the voice of their principal filled the classroom.

“Mr. Horan. If you would like to step out for a minute..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)  
> Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos please!


End file.
